Yavin 4
*Humans, etc. *Yuuzhan Vong |otherspecies= |language=Galactic Basic Standard |population=Little to none |cities= |imports=Food, survival gear, etc. |exports=Jedi Knights |affiliation=*Sith Empire *Rebel Alliance *New Republic *Yuuzhan Vong Empire }} Yavin 4 was the fourth moon of the gas giant planet Yavin Prime. Covered almost entirely with dense jungles and shallow, bountiful seas, it had a little bit of something for everybody. From as far back as 5,000 BBY, Yavin 4 would be among a select group of planets and moons that everybody in the galaxy and their brother would want to either visit, conquer, liberate, or obliterate. Eventually it was gotten rid of, but no one in this galaxy actually had the balls to do it. History Yavin 4 was first colonized by the ancient Sith Lord Naga Sadow, when he fled the ass-kicking that the Sith received at the hands of the Galactic Republic and Jedi Order. A thousand years later, the surface would be dotted with many ancient temples, built by native Massassi who labored as slaves for Dark Lord of the Sith Exar Kun. After the moon was practically leveled by the Jedi and Republic at the end of the Great Sith War, not much happened there for the next four millennia, unless you count the interminable screaming from Kun's disembodied spirit. Rebels and rodents Over time, Yavin's jungle fever returned, and it was once again lush with life, most of it eager to either annoy the piss out of or eat travelers and explorers. The temples, cursed "blessed" with Sith magic, remained as intact and complete as they were when the Massassi finished building them. The moon's features made it seem like a great place to plant a secret base when the Rebel Alliance arrived there in 0 BBY. Of course, someone had to go and ruin the fun by letting the Galactic Empire find the place through a tracking device mounted on the Millennium Falcon. Next thing you know, this huge Big Ball Planet Destroying Thing shows up packing a superlaser, and the Rebels have to go and beat them off. Luke Skywalker, naturally, lands the lucky shot, the day is saved, but now the Rebels have to get the kriff out of there. Blissfully unaware that the Dark Side of the Force infested the place like an oily stain, Luke went back to Yavin ten years later to set up his Jedi Academy. Ipso facto, ergo, et. al., the whole place went to hell in a handcart when first Gantoris died in a Force fire, then Kyp Durron got all angry and blew up some suns, after first knocking Luke out of his own body. Corran Horn ended up having to save the day (and getting none of the credit, the bastards), and all seemingly returned to normal after Exar Kun's aforementioned spirit was liquidated. Thus spoketh the Vong And so, after twenty years of pumping out more Jedi punks, the moon met its final end when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy and took the place over. More angsty teenagers did battle alongside muscle-bound and brainless warriors, more blood got spilled, and the entire moon was basically turned into a snack for biots and bloated beasts. Needless to say, no one was going back there any time soon. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *About every third Star Wars-related media Sources *''That book I can't remember the name of or find, but it's definitely in there so if you remove the info again I will have you banned'' Category:Destroyed planets Category:Places people go to get wasted